The Lighthouse
by CougarGirl
Summary: Emma and Regina realize they have feelings for each other...how do they deal with it? A visit to a local relic may help.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place picking up after Regina tells Emma she doesn't want to kill her and after Robin has left with Marian. Regina has gotten over Emma's 'betrayal' and the two are becoming friends.  
Super ancsty! Rated M for eventual Swan Queen moments.

Chapter 1

Emma felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. All though she knew Regina was still hurting, it meant a lot to the blonde that the former queen had chosen to try and forgive her. In the weeks that followed, Emma was pleased to see that Regina didn't scowl or recoil when they ran into each other. In fact their meetings had almost been, well, pleasant. It wasn't like they had planned to meet, but their exchanges of Henry had been amicable, with the women even finding themselves chatting at times. And it was on more than one occasion where one or the other would walk into Granny's only to be invited to eat with the other. They were never alone together, usually Henry acting as a buffer. But Emma was actually surprised when Regina agreed to sit down to lunch with her and Snow.

As the weeks went by, the women's meetings were becoming more frequent and delightful, always using the excuse of Henry as a reason to get together. They sat together during Henry's soccer games. They agreed to share the responsibility of buying Henry a new wardrobe for school and so took him shopping together. Regina asked Emma to stay for dinner because she had made too much pasta. And so it went on.

To Emma it was simply for Henry's sake, or so she told herself. And she believed it, too. Henry had never seemed happier now that his moms had stopped warring with each other. Emma felt as though Regina was happier too. She seemed to be getting over Robin, or at least putting it behind her. She smiled and laughed more. And not the evil laugh that always came from the evil queen. It was a genuine, melodic laugh. Emma smiled just thinking about it.

One evening Regina had asked Emma to stay for dinner after, what she claimed, she had made a pot of stew that she simply was unable to shrink the recipe. They had laughed through dinner as Henry recounted an unfortunate chain of events in gym class that day. Emma noticed how relaxed they all were, and how easy it was to get a smile on Regina's face. She found she liked when she was able to do that. Regina had a wonderful smile. Emma was helping remove the dishes off the table after Henry darted upstairs to finish his homework. She entered the kitchen with an armful of dishes and saw Regina finishing up washing the pot.  
"I gotta say, Regina, after that gym class story, we can probably kiss Henry's chance of being a professional athlete goodbye," she mused as she put the dishes down.  
Regina smiled as she put the pot in the rack and dried her hands off on a towel. She turned to face Emma with a smile on her face. "I hate to break it to you, Miss Swan, but those are your genes, not mine."  
Emma crossed her arms and smirked. "Oh, so now he's my son. I like how you pick and choose when he belongs to you and when he's mine. Well, I'll have you know, when I take him to the steakhouse and he orders the salmon, that's when he's your son. So embarrassing," she teased.  
Regina bit the inside of her cheek and mocked a scowl. "I taught him to eat healthy, that's a bad thing? It's not my fault he resists you when you try to corrupt him with your red meat and pizza."  
Emma scrunched up her nose and took a step toward Regina. "Yes it is," she said in a mocking tone.  
Regina smiled and leaned on the counter with her right arm. "Yes, well, despite both of us he's turning into quite the young man."  
Emma nodded. "He's lucky to have you, Regina."  
Regina felt herself blush, and raised an eyebrow. "I know. God forbid he only had you to base his habits off. He'd be a clumsy, unhealthy cad with nothing but bad manners and a horrid fashion sense."  
Emma pursed her lips and smiled despite herself and stepped toward Regina. She had reached out to tickle the brunette without thinking and was met with laughter.  
Regina reached down and grabbed Emma by the wrists, accidentally pulling the blonde closer. As Regina pulled the woman's hands off her sensitive sides, she looked up and froze as their eyes met. Emma's face was inches away, and both women were breathing heavy. Emma suddenly felt hot all over, and the feeling of Regina's fingers around her wrists was like fire on her skin. Emma swallowed hard as she suddenly realized the intimacy they had found themselves in. More than that, she was surprised to find that she really, really liked it. A bolt shot through her as she found she was aroused. Emma was lost in the chocolate eyes across from her, and thought she saw Regina's breathing pick up. There was an electricity that seemed to bounce between the two women and it was intoxicating. Suddenly Emma found herself leaning toward Regina, toward those bright red lips that seemed to beckon her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just before Emma's lips found Regina's, she returned to her senses and panicked. She leaned back abruptly and took two steps away as she turned her back to Regina. Her eyes went wide and she gasped as she realized what had almost happened. She leaned on the counter for support as she tried to regain her composure. She noticed Regina hadn't moved as she licked her lips."Tell me you didn't feel that too."  
Regina's head dropped so she could stare at her toes. Her arms went limp by her sides. She took a deep breath. "I can't."  
Emma's shoulders dropped as she turned around, despair written on her face. She paused for a moment as her eyes met Regina's. "What's wrong with us?!" She pleaded. "This can't be happening! We can't do this!"  
Regina shifted her weight and shoved her hands into the pockets of her blazer. "No, of course we can't."  
Emma's arms flailed as she spoke. "I mean, this has disaster written all over it!" Regina nodded, a look of sadness on her face. "I mean, I'm the Savior for God's sake!"  
Regina nodded. "And I'm the Evil Queen!"  
Emma nodded, trying to find reasons why this was a bad idea. It wasn't hard. "I'm the daughter of your mortal enemy!" She found she took a step back toward Regina.  
Regina nodded and took her own step forward. "And you're Henry's birth mother."  
They were face to face again, both breathing heavy. Emma looked from Regina's eyes, down to her lips, at the soft skin of her neck. Finally she met Regina's eyes again, chest heaving. "Then why the hell does it feel so right?!" It was a gasp.  
Regina looked exasperated. She shook her head. "I don't know." Regina looked down Emma's body and then back to her eyes. "It does, though, feel right," she swallowed hard.  
Emma was vexed that Regina wasn't rejecting her. She needed the former queen to tell her she was crazy and throw her out of her house. Because if not, she was about to do something insane. Still breathing heavy, Emma closed the gap so their bodies were nearly flush. She reached up and gripped Regina by the back of the neck. Both women gazed expectantly and nervously into each other's eyes. Just as Emma had finally made the decision to kiss her, she heard Henry's heavy footfalls bounding down the stairs. With a gasp Emma ripped herself from Regina's personal space and leaned on the counter just as Henry rounded the corner.  
"Hey mom? Can you help me with my math? I have trouble with algebra."  
Emma chanced a glance at Regina who looked confused. She looked over at Henry but couldn't shake the panic. "I'm sorry, kid. I gotta go. I'm sure Regina will help you. I just...I gotta go," she sputtered as she fled the room. She paused only a moment as she grabbed her leather jacket and removed herself from the house.

Emma pushed her way into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind her. She threw her keys down on the table and raked her hands through her hair as she stalked about the tiny place. She was so distraught she didn't see Snow sitting on the bed. The woman had looked up from her book and was regarding Emma curiously. Emma peeled her jacket off hastily and tossed it into a chair. She stalked into the kitchen and slapped her palms on the counter, breathing in deeply. She spun around and threw the door of the refrigerator open. She grabbed a beer violently and slammed the door closed. She turned back around as she twisted off the cap. She threw it in the sink before she tossed her head back and began to guzzle. She was a quarter of the way through the beer before her eyes moved down and saw Snow watching her. She slammed the bottle to the counter before the audible "ahhhh". She wiped he mouth with her sleeve and let both hands lay on the counter.  
Snow simply gazed at her with a half smile. "Let me guess, you were at the mansion." Emma couldn't help but hear the amusement in her mother's tone.  
Emma grabbed the beer and left the kitchen. She took another deep swig before planting herself on the couch, forearms leaning on her thighs. She took a deep breath as her head hung down.  
Snow finally closed her book and moved herself to the edge of the bed. "What happened?"  
Emma chuckled and took another swig. She shook her head. "You don't wanna know."  
Snow smiled and sighed. "So you two finally figured it out." She placed the book on the bed and moved to a sitting position. "What happened exactly?" When Emma looked up at her confused, Snow just smirked. "Did she admit her feelings or did you?"  
Emma's face turned to shock. "What? Neither, well, I don't know, we just pretty much spent the evening pointing out reasons why it was such a bad idea, and, and, and then Henry came in and-" Emma noticed the smile on Snow's face and became even more confused. "-and how did you- why are you so okay with this?!"  
Snow snorted and waved Emma off. "Emma, your father and I figured it out weeks ago. I mean it's been so obvious, how much time you're spending together and how happy you both look. I don't think I've ever seen Regina so happy."  
Emma shook her head in confusion and took another pull off the beer. It was almost gone. "No. It's stupid. We can't. I mean...God, could there possibly BE a worse idea than that?"  
Snow got up and sat next to Emma on the couch as her daughter finished off her beer. She put her arm around her and squeezed. "Emma. You make each other happy. Everyone with eyes can see that. When she is with you, I see the Regina I once knew, before the Evil Queen. You did that. You brought her back. She's turning back into the Regina I once knew and loved. And I can see how you feel about her. So yes, I am okay with it, because if anyone knows True Love when they see it, it's me."  
Emma looked at her mother, completely taken aback by the woman's words. The capacity for forgiveness in this town was unbelievable. She smiled a half smile, head still hanging.  
Snow smiled and squeezed her daughter. "We are going back to the mansion. I'm going to take Henry to the skate park, and you and Regina are going to talk this out." When Emma started to shake her head in argument, Snow lapsed into mom mode. "Yes. No arguments. I'll just get Neal packed up and we'll go." Before she could get another argument she was up and preparing to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma paced nervously at the end of Regina's walk as Snow knocked on the front door. She froze and looked up as she saw the front door swing open.  
Regina pulled back in surprise when she saw a smiling Snow White at her door. "What are you doing here?"  
Snow smiled a few more seconds before she answered Regina's question. "I'm going to take Henry to the skate park."  
Regina shook her head in confusion. "I didn't give permission for that."  
Snow just smirked. "I already texted him so he knows I'm coming. I'm taking him to the skate park so that you and Emma can talk."  
Regina recoiled a moment, still holding onto the door. She looked past Snow to see Emma at the end of her walk, peering at her with hands in her pockets. She didn't have a chance to respond before she heard Henry bounding down behind her. She felt him grip her into a hug and kiss her cheek.  
"Bye mom. See you in a bit," he called as he shot past both her and Snow and toward the car.  
Regina froze as Snow leaned in to catch her in an awkward embrace. She gripped the back of Regina's head as she whispered. "Don't close yourself off to this, Regina. It makes you happy. You deserve to be happy!"

Regina could do nothing as Snow receded and got in her car with Henry. She was shocked that for one, the woman was aware of the feelings between herself and her daughter, but two, she seemed to support and encourage it. This was well beyond Regina's comprehension. As Emma approached her standing in the open doorway, Regina regained her composure and let the woman into her home. She closed the door behind her and led the woman into her study.  
She turned to Emma, perplexed. "What did you tell her?!"  
Emma shook her head. "Nothing."she scoffed. "Believe it or not apparently she and my dad figured it out weeks ago."  
Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Figured out what, exactly?"  
Emma sighed out. "That I'm falling in love with you."  
Regina's jaw dropped at this admission, her body frozen in shock.  
Emma blushed with embarrassment. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have led with that, I'm sorry." Emma bit her lower lip in embarrassment.  
Regina had no idea that her mouth was gaped open like a fish, or that she had turned white as a sheet. She floundered for a moment until she was able to at least close her mouth and wrap her arms around her waist. Emma stepped toward her. "Let me start over. Just hear me out for a minute." She noticed Regina relax a bit which gave her courage. "It's obvious that there is something between us. Something that desperately wants to be more than just a friendship. And I know we just spent the evening talking about all the reasons why we shouldn't. But, Regina, those reasons? They're all terrible reasons." Regina straightened and moved to comment but Emma wouldn't let her. "Sure, they may seem like good reasons but when it comes down to it, they're just excuses for us not to try."  
Regina linked her hands together and looked at the floor. She swallowed and looked back up, knowing Emma was right. The look of pleading on the blonde's face was simply adorable. She listened as Emma continued.  
"Now, I know things are stacked against us. There's no doubt we will have obstacles. Like my family for one. I know you're not exactly best friends, but Snow and Charming are remarkably okay with this as shocking as that sounds. And Henry. Henry will be okay. He's a smart kid and we'll make sure that no matter what he always comes first. And everything else...it's just static, Regina. It doesn't mean anything. If it did we wouldn't be where we are right now."  
Regina's arms dropped to her sides. "And where is that, exactly?"  
Emma smiled and took a step toward Regina. "You tell me," she couldn't help but look down at the brunettes red lips and blush.  
Regina looked at the woman, admiring her soft features. She couldn't help but believe her, and desperately wanted to give in. "I don't know, Miss Swan. It's a big risk. My track record with...this...isn't a very good one."  
Emma flashed a smile. "It never is until you find the right one." As Regina met her gaze, Emma took another step, closing the gap between them. She stopped as Regina put her hands up to stop her.  
"Emma, please. Don't."  
"Why not?" Emma said softly, faces so close.  
Regina sighed out, "Because. If we're gonna do this, we need to be careful. That means taking it slowly." She gulped as Emma's eyes seemed to bore holes into her own. The scent of Emma's cologne was intoxicating. "And something tells me that if you kiss me, I'm not going to want you to stop."  
Emma licked her lips. "That's a risk I'm willing to take," she barely got out before her lips crashed into Regina's. Emma reached up and clasped the back of Regina's neck as she felt the woman melt into her embrace. Regina whimpered as she allowed Emma's tongue to part her lips. She sunk into Emma's mouth as she felt her arms clutch at the back if Emma's jacket. Their tongues dueled sensuously as both women lost their minds. Regina felt herself lean back slightly until her back pressed against the wall. She gasped as Emma's body was pulled flush against her own.  
Emma had never shared a kiss this passionate or delicious. She wanted to devour Regina. But just as she pressed her body fully flush against Regina she felt the shorter woman push her back by the collar of her leather jacket.  
Regina pushed Emma back until they were looking in each others eyes. Both woman were short of breath, chests heaving. Regina found herself even more aroused when she saw her own red lipstick smeared on Emma's face. "Slow, Miss Swan." She swallowed, not even wanting to take her own advice.  
Emma nodded and stepped back. "Right. Slow."  
Regina smiled and stepped toward the receding savior. She surprised the blonde when she reached up and tried to wipe the lipstick smudge away with her thumbs.  
Emma wiped at her face with her sleeve in embarrassment. "Thanks," she said between giggles. "So. Now what?"  
Regina dipped her head and stifled a smile. "I don't know."  
Emma smiled. "Well, first off, we need to talk to Henry."  
"Already? Don't you think we should wait until-"  
"He's a smart kid, Regina. It's best we tell him now before he walks in on us or something," Emma said.  
Regina blushed at that statement, at the thought of further intimacy. Seeing Regina's reaction made Emma realize what she had just said and smiled. Emma reached over and took Regina's hand. "Lets go talk to Henry, and then...would you like to come to dinner with me tomorrow night, Regina? Just the two of us."  
Regina's eyebrows shot up. "Dinner? Like a date?"  
Emma laughed. "Yes, like a date."  
Regina looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure you want to be seen out in public with me like that? It could tarnish your squeaky savior reputation," Regina said sadly.  
Emma took another step forward and grabbed Regina's other hand. "Regina, I would never be ashamed to be seen with you like that. I would be the proudest person on the planet if I could win your heart."  
Regina's heart skipped a beat. She nearly melted on the spot, unable to believe the magic of this beautiful woman's words. She let go of Emma's hands as she moved closer and gently gripped her face. She was fighting tears as she smiled into Emma's eyes. "My dear Miss Swan. You already have!"  
Emma smiled before crashing her lips back into Regina's. They kissed passionately, tongues dancing off each other. The two nearly toppled over as Emma pushed Regina against the wall. Emma left the warmth of Regina's mouth only to taste the soft flesh of her neck. Regina's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Emma nibble on her earlobe, and was loathed to push Emma back once again.  
Emma's lips were reaching for Regina's skin even as she was pushed back. She moaned outwardly as she finally relented. Her eyes met with Regina's, both dark with desire. "I know, I know," Emma said as she rolled her eyes. "I need to buy you dinner first." Emma laughed at herself as Regina only pushed her off and smirked.  
"Come on," Regina said as she led Emma out of the room. "Lets go talk to our son.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Regina pulled the Mercedes up to the park, she smiled tentatively at Emma before they got out. As Regina walked around the car, she hesitated as Emma stuck her hand out. Regina blushed but then pulled her hand out of her coat pocket and intertwined their fingers. They glanced casually at each other as they smiled their way to where Snow was sitting down. Emma let Regina's hand go as they came within Snow's line of sight.  
Snow smiled, able to tell their talk had gone well. "Hello," she smiled brightly. Regina just nodded at her uncomfortably. "It's nice to see you here together."  
Emma half smiled as she listed and glanced at Regina. "Yes well, we need to have a talk with Henry. I'll just go get him." Emma ducked her head and walked towards the park where Henry and a few other boys were braving the half pipes and jumps.  
Snow got up from the bench and stood next to a very uncomfortable Regina. She looked at her and smiled, finally reaching out to hug her around the waist. Regina just froze, a look of shock on her face. "It's nice to see you happy, Regina. I'm glad you're getting another chance at love. You deserve it." There was a slight pause, Regina just standing there with her mouth open. "Of course you know, if you hurt her I'm going to have to kill you."  
Regina snapped her head over in shock at the small brunette's words. When she was met with Snow's toothy grin Regina couldn't help but smile slightly. She simply nodded her head as Snow let go and walked away. Just then Emma showed up with a sweaty Henry.  
"Hey mom," Henry waved as the two approached Regina.  
"Hey yourself. Henry, Emma and I have something we want to talk to you about," Regina shifted her weight uncomfortably.  
Henry shifted the skateboard in his hands and smirked. "Does this have something to do with the fact that you two were just holding hands?"  
Regina and Emma looked at each other in surprise, speechless. Henry smiled as he looked back and forth between the two. "I'm not stupid, I've known something was up for a while now."  
"Henry, nothing has been going on, I mean we just talked about it today and came to talk to you right away," Emma exclaimed.  
Henry nodded. "Oh, I know. We were just wondering how long it would take you guys to figure out how happy you are together."  
Regina raised her eyebrows. "We? Who exactly is we?"  
Henry laughed. "Only everyone!"  
Regina looked bewildered as she floundered for something to say. Emma noticed her panicked looked and snorted.  
"It's no big deal, Regina. Just...think of it as a compliment. Everyone can tell you're happy. It could be worse!"  
"Still, I don't like the idea of people speculating about my love life," Regina scowled. She looked back at Henry who had stopped smiling. "It's okay Henry, we just, wanted you to know before anyone else."  
"Ok. So what exactly is it you want to tell me?"  
Emma narrowed her eyes. Figures the kid would make her say it out loud. "Henry, your mother and I have realized that we-" she paused as she looked at Regina. "-we care about each other more than we thought, so...so we decided to go out on a date."  
Henry rolled his eyes. "Boy, there's a revelation. That's it?"  
Emma shrugged her shoulders and Regina blushed.  
Henry laughed as he turned toward the car. "It's alright. I guess you guys need some time alone before you start using the "L" word."  
Emma put her tongue in her cheek and shook her head. She looked over at Regina who was biting back a smile. They both turned to follow him toward the car when Emma jabbed Regina lightly in the ribs with her elbow. "Right now? Totally your son."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma straightened her jacket nervously as she stood on Regina's front porch. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She knocked three times and steadied herself. A few moments later the door swung open and there stood Henry.  
"Hi!" He said brightly. Emma saw his eyes wander down her body, smiling. "You look great!"  
Emma blushed as she walked through the front door nervously. She had spent at least an hour picking out her outfit. She traded her boots and jeans for a pair of tight fitting black pants and black high heels. Her tight long sleeved purple top was covered by a black pea coat. She shifted her weight nervously as Henry closed the door behind her.  
"She said she'll be right down," Henry told her. A door closing at the top of the stairs caught both their attention. Emma looked up to see the single most sexiest sight she had ever laid eyes on. Holding onto the banister was Regina, slinky red dress that was cut in all the right places. Her neckline was plunging but not distastefully so. The short sleeved form fitting red dress stopped just before her knees. Red stilettos topped the look off, leaving Emma slack jawed and speechless. Henry looked back between the two, amused at the smiles on both their faces.  
Emma swallowed as she followed Regina's form down the stairs, watching her hips swaying sensuously. Both had a silly grin and shining eyes as Regina reached the foyer where Emma was waiting. They smiled like two love struck teenagers until they both said "Hi," at the same time. They laughed nervously and Henry rolled his eyes.  
Emma suddenly remembered the flower in her hand and held it out for Regina to take.  
Regina took the flower, making sure to brush Emma's fingers when she did.  
"A daisy. My favorite," Regina blushed even redder.  
Emma nodded her head. "Yeah, um, Henry told me they were your favorite." When Regina nodded Emma flicked a smile. "I was surprised. I thought the Queen might like something more, I don't know, elegant. Like red roses or something."  
Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Queens are supposed to. I guess that's why I like daisies. They are simple and yet just as elegant as any other flower."  
Emma found her lips twisting up into a smile and suddenly had an overwhelming urge to kiss the woman. Emma started to lean forward when she was interrupted by a quiet throat clearing. Both woman looked over at a very embarrassed Henry and they turned red.  
Emma looked back at Regina. "Shall we go?"  
Regina nodded and grabbed her long black coat from the closet. Emma helped her into it and gazed into Regina's eyes as she adjusted the collar. With another embarrassed smile they said goodbye to Henry and were out the door.

Emma had insisted that she drive, and when they arrived at the Italian restaurant she opened the door and helped Regina squeeze out of the yellow bug. Once inside, the women checked their coats and headed to their table. Regina couldn't help but feel self conscious. Emma saw her looking around in paranoia.  
"If you think every one is staring at you, they are," Emma smiled as they sat down. Regina had a look of panic set in. Emma shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "Don't blame me, blame that dress."  
Regina relaxed and smiled at the compliment. The humor seemed to put her at ease, and Emma was relieved to see her body relax. She reached out and took Regina's hand. "It's okay. Trust me?"  
Regina squeezed Emma's hand and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Of course."  
They squeezed each others hand one last time before breaking contact just as the waiter came over.

The chatting came easier as both women relaxed with a glass of wine and started to settle into what was comfortable. They were quick to get over the awkwardness and simply enjoyed each others company. Although they had fallen back into familiar banter and playful conversations, the butterflies were not lost on neither of them, and the star struck smiles continued through dinner. It was when Emma accidentally pushed a snail off her plate and onto the floor that she elicited a boisterous laugh from Regina. Emma turned all sorts of shades of red and her expression was one of mortification.  
As Regina brought her laughing under control, she dipped her head to catch the downcast eyes of her companion. "You are adorable, you know that?"  
Emma was pleased that Regina hadn't ridiculed her for the accident, and the dropped snail was quickly forgotten. "Well," Emma wiped her lips with her napkin and placed it back in her lap. "You're not so bad yourself. Although, adorable is definitely not the word I would use to describe you in that dress."  
Regina felt herself flush and instantly became aware of the affect Emma's words had on her body. She leaned into the table slightly, knowingly giving Emma a clear shot down her cleavage. "What word would you use?"  
Emma felt her mouth go dry as she tried valiantly not to flick her eyes down to Regina's ample breasts. She failed. Emma also leaned forward, bringing their faces just a little but closer. "Stunning." Emma saw Regina tremble. "Breathtaking." Both women's eyes darkened with desire. Emma looked down at Regina's mouth, half open in passion. She lowered her voice an octave but also in volume for, "Irresistibly sexy."  
Regina smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "That's a pretty good start."  
Emma beamed back at her and had to sigh at how happy she felt.

As the meal came to a close, they argued about who would pay the bill. Finally Emma convinced Regina that she should pay since she suggested the date.  
"Admit it, Miss Swan, you didn't even enjoy the food," Regina snarked playfully.  
Emma took a deep breath in. "I must admit, all this fancy stuff just isn't really what I'm used to. But the company more than made up for it."  
Regina nodded knowingly. "Well next time why don't you take me somewhere that you'll enjoy as well."  
Emma broke into a huge smile. "Does that mean there's going to be a second date?"  
Regina leaned forward and twitched a smile. "I certainly hope so," she whispered. Emma nearly passed out as passion washed over her. Never before had anyone been able to turn her on and make her so wet with only their voice. Okay let's be honest, the dress was helping too.

They stood at the edge of the wooden walkway, where in one more step they would be on the beach. Emma reached down and pulled her heels off.  
Regina regarded the beach and then Emma, and came to a realization. "The whole time I've been here, I've never stepped foot on this beach."  
Emma froze, shocked that Regina had been so unhappy she had never even taken a walk on the beach. "Seriously? In 28 years?"  
Regina just shook her head.  
"Well, if there's one thing I'm going to do for you, Regina Mills, it's help you enjoy the simpler, happier things in life."  
Regina smiled and cupped Emma's face. "Of that I am sure."

They walked along the beach, shoes in one hand, each others palms in the other. They chatted, flirted, enjoying the moonlight on the water as much as each other. As they reached the foot of an abandoned lighthouse they stopped.  
"This was here before the curse. I've heard people say it's haunted. But I don't think anyone's ever even been in it," Regina said as she looked up at the tall ancient building.  
"Well, wanna check it out?" Emma asked.  
Regina looked over at Emma in surprise, but considered it. "Yes, but, maybe when we both have more appropriate attire on. Including shoes."  
Emma smiled and faced Regina, rubbing slowly up and down her upper arms. "Well, I'm just raking in the extra dates tonight, aren't I?"  
Regina smiled and looked at Emma's lips. "So those happier things in life you were telling me about," Regina moved her hands to around Emma's neck. "Do they include a romantic kiss on the beach overlooking the moonlit ocean?"  
Emma's breath caught. "Most definitely." Smiles faded as soft lips met in a chorus of whimpers. The kiss was gentle and sweet, tongues barely caressing as hands gripped tighter. Both women were lost in each others arms, never experiencing a more perfect moment. The kiss lingered in a promise, a pronouncement that they were both in this for the long haul.

Emma walked Regina up her front walk as slowly as they both could go. Neither wanted the perfect night to end.  
Regina got to the door first and turned nervously, keys jingling in her hands. She looked up at Emma, stars in her eyes. "Well, thank you for a lovely evening."  
Emma took a step closer as she swallowed. "I had a great time, Regina," Emma smiled as she reached up for Regina's waist. She pulled a very willing brunette into her embrace and again met those beautiful lips. This time Regina moaned as Emma immediately made the kiss intimate. She guided her tongue into Regina's mouth, exploring, caressing, learning every inch of Regina's mouth. The former queen eagerly danced her tongue off Emma's, suddenly feeling swept up in a whirlwind of passion and desire. Suddenly Regina felt her back pressed against her front door, causing a slight loss of air in her lungs. She broke the kiss to gasp, only to moan again when she felt the savior's mouth on her neck. Emma had her body pressed the entire length up against Regina's, causing both women to buck into each other.  
Regina threw her head back as she felt Emma sucking just below her earlobe. She gripped the back of Emma's head with one hand while the other pulled her waist closer.  
Emma was having a hard time breathing, unable to stop this waterfall of passion.  
Emma returned to Regina's mouth and drank hungrily.  
"We," Regina tried to speak between kisses. "Need-oh" Emma knew what she was going to say and tried desperately to not allow to women to talk. "Stop, oh Emma we need to stop." Regina gently pushed Emma away but fingers dug into her shoulders. Emma pushed her face back to Regina's neck and licked up to her earlobe. She slid one hand inside Regina's coat to slide her palm along Regina's rib cage. "You can't tell me you want me to stop right now," Emma breathed out.  
Regina was short of breath, but kept her resolve. "No, I most certainly do not. But-" she pulled Emma's face up and smiled into her face as she cupped her cheeks. "But I want this to last. And so..."  
Emma rolled her eyes as Regina kissed her cheek. Regina turned and unlocked the door.  
"I know. Slow," Emma let out a deep sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. Regina opened the door slightly and turned back around to Emma, offering a sympathetic look.  
"I'll just...go home and take a cold shower," Emma mused as she still hasn't lost the look of desire. She ran her hands down Regina's arms. "...a very, very cold shower."  
Regina got a mischievous look on her face and stepped toward Emma, pulling the woman closer by her collar. Regina put her mouth up to Emma's ear and purred, "Or, you could go home and take care of yourself like I'm going to." At once she let go of Emma and walked into her house.  
Emma's knees buckled and her face held shock and desperate desire. "Jesus Christ, Regina!"  
Regina gave one more coy wave as she closed the door.  
Emma had to lean against the door so she didn't fall over, need pulsing through her core. "Seriously?!" She called out, sure that Regina would hear her.  
Regina flung herself against the door after she closed it, back pressed firmly against the hard wood. She had barely been able to keep her composure, and now wished that she hadn't. She turned swiftly and peeked through the peep hole only to see Emma stumbling down the walk towards her car. Regina smiled, knowing that the stumbling had nothing to do with wine; Emma was drunk off Regina. As Emma drove off, Regina turned off the light and walked upstairs. She intended on doing exactly why she told Emma she was going to, and was certain the blonde would be doing the same.

***I have no idea where I'm going with the lighthouse thing. I'll come up with something. Hopefully it's not stupid.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The week following their date the two women didn't see much of each other. Emma had the late shift at the station so their schedules didn't line up. But both made sure that they kept in touch via texting. It was Emma who initiated that first on the Sunday morning after their date.

Regina was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper when she heard her phone buzz at 9am. Her heart skipped a beat, almost like she knew who it was. She smiled when she picked up the phone and saw she was right.

*Morning, Madam Mayor ;-)*

It was a simple greeting but Regina smiled anyway.

*Morning, Sheriff. Did you get your cold shower last night?*

There was a small delay before the next text came from Emma.:

*Eventually...:-) You are a wicked tease, you know that?!*  
*My apologies. But I assure you, it'll be worth the wait.*  
*Oh, I have no doubt :-) I've got some errands to run before I head to the station. Enjoy your lazy Sunday :-)*  
*Thank you, I will. Be safe out there, Sheriff.*

Then on Monday, Regina initiated the texting after she got out of the shower after work.

*I know you are at work. I just wanted to let you know that Henry got an "A" on his math test. Clearly he got his cognitive skills from me.*  
Emma smiled and shook her head as she read the text. She was shuffling paperwork and was glad for the distraction.  
*Considering I've never in my life used the word "cognitive", you must be right. Give him a high five for me.*

Just a few seconds after that, Emma wrote again:

*LOL. I just pictured you giving a high five. Cute!*  
*I believe that is the first time anyone has ever referred to me as 'cute'! I think it's possible you may need to have your head examined, Miss Swan.*  
*Well, clearly it's YOU who has no idea what you're capable of. You do cute stuff all the time.*  
*I do not. Like what?*  
*Like the way your eyebrow curls up when I say something stupid. Or the way you say 'Miss Swan' when you disagree with me about something. How when you order a cherry pie at Granny's you always eat the crust first. Or how you whimper every time I kiss you...*

There was a long pause as Regina just stared at the text and reread it a few times. She had no idea how to respond to these words that were so filled with sweetness and adoration. Maybe this really was the one for her. Finally she decided to answer in true Regina fashion.

*Well, I'll be. It appears I'm cute quite a bit more than I realized. Hopefully no one else has noticed, I don't want this tarnishing my image. *  
*Brace yourself for this: Henry told me that Ruby told him that she thinks we are cute together. :-O Sorry, it seems your secret is out already.*  
*Did the whole town have us figured out before we did? I find it hard to believe that all these imbeciles are that much more observant than I.*  
*I'd agree with you if these imbeciles weren't all pretty much experts on true love.*

When Emma didn't get a response back, she reread her last message and panicked. She had said too much. It was way too early in their relationship to be talking about true love. Emma kicked herself, afraid she had scared Regina off. When her phone finally buzzed, she quickly opened her message box.

*Good point. I'm glad they have at least one talent between the lot of them.*  
*Ah, go easy on them. Not everyone can be mayor. I gotta go. Just got a call on a car accident. Apparently Leroy left The Rabbit Hole and drove through Archie's hedges. The life of the savior is never boring! Have a nice evening, Regina.*  
*Good night, Emma. Be safe.*

It was on Wednesday that Emma finally was brave enough to broach the subject of a second date.

*Hi! I was just wondering if I could cash in on that second date this weekend?*

Emma clicked her pen repeatedly waiting for a response. Finally it came.

*Funny you should mention that. Henry just got invited on a camping trip. He will be goneSaturday morning until Sunday afternoon.*  
Emma's heart raced at the possibilities. An entire weekend, alone with Regina? It was like a dream come true...minus the moving slow part.

*How lucky! Does that mean I can have you all day Saturday?*  
*I'm all yours. Just promise me we won't be spending the day doing a stake out.*  
*You loved being on a stake out with me. :-) But, no. I have something else in mind.*  
*Should I be worried?*  
*Haha, no. Just dress casual. As in sneakers. I'll pick you up at eleven.*  
*Sneakers? What kind of date is this, Miss Swan? Tell me we're not going bowling.*  
*Regina, please. Give me a little more credit than that. Bowling is more like date five or six. Besides, it's a surprise.*  
*I'll agree to this on one condition. After we do...whatever it is your planning, you allow me to make you dinner.*  
*Deal.*

At eleven on the dot on Saturday Emma showed up at Regina's. She was wearing tight jeans and a a zip up jacket with her sneakers. She rang the door bell excitedly.  
Regina opened the door and regarded the savior outwardly. "I hope we're not going jogging. I'm not up for that."  
Emma smiled at seeing Regina in casual clothes, but they did nothing to distract from her beauty. Regina's black jeans were cut perfectly, leading to a pair of black and white Keds. Her thick red sweater only seemed to accentuate her breasts even more without even showing a bit of cleavage.  
"Hi. You look...great. No, we're not going jogging. But walking, yes. We are gonna leave the bug that I know you love so much and take the hiking trail over there," Emma pointed to the woods down the street.  
Regina just looked at Emma. "Really?"  
"Yes, really. Don't worry. It'll be worth it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emma led Regina by the hand through the beautiful Maine forest. They chatted and laughed down the path. Emma pointed out one beautiful scene or another, and Regina realized she had never appreciated the appeal of the forest before. This must be more of those happier points of life Emma had been talking about.  
When they emerged out of the other side of the forest, Regina was shocked to see where they had walked to. They stepped out of the woods and there across the two lane road was the beach. They were at the abandoned lighthouse. Emma's trail through the woods had taken them there from the other direction.  
Regina looked at Emma and smiled. When Emma felt her eyes on her, she smiled back and squeezed Regina's hand.  
"Now that we are properly attired, I thought we could check it out."  
Regina nodded. "Alright."

Regina was surprised to see the door wasn't locked and Emma just shrugged. It creaked open, and Regina and Emma slowly worked their way up the dusty staircase.  
"I'm not sure this is safe," Regina stated as the stairs creaked eerily.  
"Oh, come on, your highness. You'll be just fine," Emma laughed.  
They reached the top and emerged into the room housing the large light. The light sat in the center of the circular room, with a five foot area separating it from the glass walls. Regina noticed that one pane was broken and covered with plastic that was torn and shuddering in the wind. Emma let go of her hand and looked around with a half smile. She watched Regina take in the amazing view of the beach and ocean. It was stunning. Regina walked around the light to get a better view of the ocean. As she came around the side of the light, she stopped abruptly. There was a blanket spread out on the floor. On top of the blanket was a picnic basket and a champagne bottle with two glasses. In the center of the blanket was a small vase holding a single daisy. Next to the picnic basket was an old book that looked like it was a few hundred years old.  
Regina looked back at Emma in wonder, who had a very pleased look on her face. "What-how did you?" Regina shook her head and walked up to Emma. She took her hands and grinned. "You are amazing. This is wonderful."  
Emma scrunched her face up. "Are you sure? I know having lunch in a dirty, dingy old lighthouse isn't exactly your thing. But I thought you'd like the view." Emma walked over and picked up the old book. "Plus, Belle found this book for me. It has the whole history of the lighthouse, and it's actually pretty interesting believe it or not."  
Regina walked over to Emma and kissed her cheek. "Emma, I think this is terribly romantic."  
Emma's eyes shined, pleased that Regina seemed to like her surprise.

They sat on the blanket looking out over the magnificent view of the shoreline and the Atlantic Ocean. Emma pulled out the various treats she had packed, laying it out in front of Regina. Regina smiled looking down at the fruit salad and meat and cheese platter with crackers. She gladly took a champagne glass from Emma and gazed into the savior's eyes.  
Emma held up her own glass and smiled nervously. "To finding our happy endings."  
Regina blushed. "To finding our happy ENDING." She was sure to emphasize that last word. "Something tells me they are one and the same," she said quietly.  
Emma sighed happily as they clinked glasses. They shared a sweet kiss after taking their sip of champagne and refocused on their picnic lunch.

Emma had opened up the book and laid it in front of them as they ate, showing Regina the history of the lighthouse. Apparently it had once been run by the family Croteau. They passed stewardship of the lighthouse down through the generations. The lighthouse was imperitive for ships to dock safely, because the small port was surrounded by jagged rocks. For almost a hundred years the lighthouse guided ships into the port safely, even through the foggy, snowy weather of the Maine coast. In 1874 stewardship had passed to the only Croteau son, Jason, who took over at age 27. Apparently, Jason was in love with a local seamstress, Annabelle Russell.  
Emma turned the page where there were three old portraits. She continued the story.  
"Apparently Annabelle didn't return Jason's affection. She had the hots for a local fisherman by the name of Anthony Fecteau. When Jason found out that Annabelle was engaged to Anthony, he flew off the handle. He waited until Anthony was out late fishing in the midst of a terrible storm. Knowing that the ship would be in big trouble, Jason didn't man the lighthouse. He kept it dark. Unable to see the land, Anthony's ship ran aground on the jagged coastline about a mile out. The ship was completely destroyed. All of the crew including Anthony drowned. When daylight came, the town became aware of what happened. They searched and found two of Anthony's shipmates bodies. But his was never found. Annabelle was so distraught at the death of her love, she walked out into the ocean and disappeared. Her body was never found either."  
"How terrible," Regina gasped.  
"It doesn't end there," Emma said as she turned the page. She pointed to a newspaper clipping headlines 'Croteau Disgraced, Commits Suicide'  
"Apparently when Jason was shunned by the town, he ran from the local law officers and boarded himself up in the lighthouse. Before they could get to him, he apparently threw himself out the window, falling to his death."  
Regina shook her head and glanced at the broken window. She felt a coldness creep up her spine. "Well. That explains why people think it's haunted."  
Emma chuckled. "After that the townspeople found a more suitable area for a port, a hundred miles north. They rebuilt the town and a new lighthouse."  
Regina pondered that for a moment. "So Storybrooke sits on an abandoned town. Why were no other buildings left here?"  
Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe they disappeared with the curse, but the curse didn't reach this far to the coast, leaving the lighthouse intact."  
Regina thought this over and nodded.  
Emma stood up and helped Regina up. She walked her over to the window overlooking the water and pointed to some rocks at the end of a jetty.  
"That's where legend says Anthony and Annabelle were reunited. They say that sometimes when the waves crash there a sparkling light will appear. But only some have seen it. It's only couples in love," Emma swallowed as Regina looked over at her.  
"That's nonsense. This world had no magic before the curse, there's no way that's possible," Regina doubted.  
Emma shrugged her shoulders. "That's the legend."  
Regina humphed and looked back out at the rocks. Emma smirked and looked out there as well. Both women watched in silence, secretly holding their breaths, hoping something would happen. The waves just crashed, nothing spectacular happening. Regina felt her breath leave her in disappointment. Emma chewed the inside of her cheek. Just as Emma was about to look away, a particularly large wave crashed on the rocks, and a bright sparkling light rose from the water and exploded in a shimmer, just as the water was sent in all directions. She took a sharp breath and froze. She wondered if Regina ha seen it as well, but felt no reaction from the brunette. As the light disappeared, Emma was relieved to feel Regina squeeze her hand. The two women turned to face each other. Emma was surprised to see the look of embarrassment and almost fear on her face. Regina looked down for a moment.  
"I guess I need to say it now that your legend has outed me," she said shyly.  
Emma took her other hand so they were now facing each other. "Regina, you don't have to say anything," Emma reassured.  
Regina met her eyes. "It's just, I guess I'm scared. I'm afraid that suddenly this will-you will disappear."  
Emma sighed and removed her right hand to touch Regina's face. "Regina, I am not going anywhere. I promise. You are going to have to put up with me for a very, very long time," she smiled.  
Regina sighed out and actually believed her. "Why are you so good to me?"  
Emma squeezed Regina's hand. "Because you deserve it."  
Regina shook her head as she smiled, still not fully believing she had gotten so lucky. She cupped Emma's face with both hands. She paused, noting just how much she wanted to say the words. She was still scared, but the need to express her feelings were overwhelming. "Emma," she breathed out. She gazed into green eyes and let her heart speak for the first time in a long time. "I love you."  
Emma smiled the biggest smile she could possibly muster and crashed her lips into Regina's. They kissed with more passion than ever before, and both women felt their eyes welling up. Emma squeezed Regina into a tight embrace as their tongues dueled. When they finally pulled apart, breathless, both woman laughed lightly at each others tears.  
Emma wiped the single year off Regina's cheek. "You didn't have to say it."  
Regina shook her head slightly. "I-I couldn't help it. It was dying to come out."  
Emma laughed and kissed Regina soundly. "That is another moment where you are just so cute." She paused long enough to catch Regina's brown eyes in her own. "I love you, Regina Mills."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Regina puttered about the kitchen, preparing the dinner she had promised Emma. The blonde tried not to hover but found herself pulled to Regina like a magnet. She would sneak up behind Regina at the stove and wrap her arms around the brunette's waist. She would rest her chin on Regina's shoulder until she couldn't resist kissing her sweetly on the neck. Regina chased her to the other side of the island several times, saying their dinner would never get done if Emma didn't leave her alone. But Regina loved how Emma couldn't keep her hands off her, and was deeply amused every time she slapped Emma's probing hands away from whatever dish she was preparing.

Emma couldn't stop raving about how good of a cook Regina was when they finally sat down to eat. Regina beamed a smile, amused by how easy it was to make the blonde happy.  
Once the meal was over, Emma helped Regina clean up the mess and the two sat down in the den with two glasses of wine. They sat at two ends of the same couch, smugly peering at each other over tipped glasses.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emma laughed.  
Regina lowered her glass as she swallowed her wine. "I was just thinking how different this is than the first time we sat on this couch together."  
Emma's eye widened as she nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it. We've come a long way. I remember thinking you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." She saw the look of disbelief on Regina's face and laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I also thought you were the biggest bitch I had ever met."  
Regina almost spit out the wine she had just taken in, but covered her mouth before she started laughing right along with Emma. "Not entirely inaccurate." Regina stilled as she suddenly turned serious. "I know I have done a lot of terrible things. But I don't want to be her anymore. I don't want to be the Evil Queen."  
Emma nodded, recognizing Regina's fight to redeem herself. Emma placed her wine down on the coffee table and scooted closer to Regina. She took the brunettes wine and placed it next to her own. She took Regina's hands in her own and looked imploringly into Regina's eyes.  
"Regina, I don't know a lot of things. But I do know that you have fought SO hard to turn back into the old Regina...the Regina before Rumple and Cora. And I see her now, sitting in front of me. But the queen will always be inside of you. It's up to you to decide to keep her at bay."  
Regina dipped her head in shame. Emma immediately picked her chin back up to meet sad chocolate eyes.  
"But you know," Emma said quietly. "The queen has saved my butt on more than one occasion. And knowing this town, she'll come in handy again sometime. I don't want you to deny that she's part of you. Just save her for when you need her."  
Regina smiled and sighed.  
Emma leaned closer and put her tongue in her cheek. "Besides, I don't think you realize how incredibly sexy she is." Emma blushed when Regina raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure there are private times where we can put her to use too..."  
Regina smiled devilishly. "Why Miss Swan, are you propositioning me?"  
Emma exhaled sharply as she closed the distance and captured Regina's lips. Regina felt her senses come alive and a tingling moving up her body. She allowed Emma to push her back into the couch so the blonde was slightly on top of her. Regina moaned as Emma's tongue danced lightly off her own, feeling the blonde grip her rib cage. Regina found her hands caressing Emma's back until they found the bottom of her shirt. Regina pushed her hands underneath the soft cotton to finally feel the softness of Emma's skin. Emma gasped into Regina's mouth at the contact, and Regina couldn't help but smile against her lips. Regina reclaimed Emma's lips and thrust her tongue against Emma's with a moan. Emma felt Regina's fingernails dig slightly into her shoulder blades, and a surge of arousal took hold. Emma slid her hand around Regina's rib cage and tentatively cupped her supple breast. As Regina gasped, Emma nearly squealed at the feeling of the hard nipple under Regina's clothing.  
With her gasp, Regina pushed Emma back, forcing them apart, until they were both sitting again on the couch. "Emma," Regina began.  
Emma nearly sighed out in frustration, but held it back. She swallowed and removed her hands from Regina's body.  
"I know, slow. Sorry," Emma ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Actually," Regina smirked. "I was going to see if you wanted to take this upstairs."  
Emma looked at Regina to make sure she was serious. When she saw Regina's eyes black with desire, she let out a loud sigh. "Oh God, yes!"  
Regina pushed them off the couch and grabbed Emma by the hand. The two all but ran up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door behind them.

Regina found herself flying backward into the bed, and looked up to see Emma pulling her shirt off and flinging it across the room. As Emma brought her body down on top of Regina and took her mouth passionately, they moaned in unison. Regina let her hands travel across Emma's back as their tongues dueled passionately. When Regina's hand came around to cup Emma's breast, the blonde cried out loudly at the sensation. Emma's hands went to Regina's own breast and suddenly it wasn't enough. Emma sat up, pulling Regina with her. She tore Regina's shirt over her head and it too was tossed across the room. Emma immediately went to the waistline of Regina's pants and pulled them off.  
Regina was powerless under the force of Emma's passion and could do nothing but allow herself to be shucked of her clothes. When her pants and underwear had been torn from her body, Regina looked up to see a frozen Emma.  
Emma had suddenly stopped as her eyes swept across Regina's taut body. "Sweet Jesus, you're gorgeous!" She gasped.  
Regina blushed but was done waiting. She sat up on the bed and grasped Emma around the waist. She kissed her abdomen as she let her hands wander down Emma's back and to her round buttocks. She felt Emma's breath leave her as she let her tongue dart into Emma's navel. When Regina's hands came across and undid the button on Emma's jeans, suddenly it became urgent. Her core was throbbing and she could almost smell Emma's need. Once the jeans were down Regina looked up Emma's body. When their darkened eyes met, both women were desperate with need. Regina pulled Emma's underwear down and then scooted back on the bed. Both women removed their bras, leaving them both nude.  
Emma climbed onto Regina, kissing her way from the woman's stomach up to her lips. She loved the way Regina writhed and gasped at her touch. Emma dipped her head and gently sucked in a tight nipple as her hand caressed the other. She felt Regina's back arch into her, causing her to get even more wet.  
Regina couldn't help but buck her hips up as Emma was kissing her, her body craving friction.  
"Oh, Emma! Yes!" Regina gasped.  
At hearing her name, the foreplay just wasn't enough for Emma. She had to have Regina. Emma lifted her head and shifted her body over the willing brunette. Emma looked into Regina's eyes and darted her tongue into the woman's mouth. As Emma positioned herself, her eyes never left Regina's. Just before her body descended, Emma nearly let a tear of happiness escape.  
"I love you, Regina Mills," she whispered against the queen's lips. Before the woman could respond, Emma reached down and separated their outer lips and let her core rub against Regina's.  
Emma moaned as Regina cried out the blonde's name. Emma set a slow pace as Regina's hips rose up to meet hers. A moan or gasp accompanied every thrust as the sensitive centers of each woman met with a satisfying friction.  
"Fuck!" Emma cried out as the sensation started to mount. She looked down at Regina, mouth gaping wide. She could feel Regina's hands move down her back and clutch onto her buttocks, pulling the blonde in closer with each thrust. Emma flicked her tongue into Regina's open mouth with the next few thrusts, pleased to see the woman couldn't even kiss back because of the overwhelming pleasure.  
Regina could feel her mound rubbing against Emma's, and the thought of it alone was sending her hurtling toward the edge. "Oh, Emma! You feel so good!" She whispered into the blonde's mouth.  
Emma groaned at the sound of Regina's voice, pushing her even closer to the edge. Suddenly, as both women approached the precipice, Emma separated their centers just long enough to reach down and thrust three fingers into Regina. When the queen cried out, so did Emma, pushing her own wetness into her knuckles. Within four thrusts, both women were flying into orgasm, clinging to each other with abandon. They cried out as Emma continued to thrust, drawing out the pleasure immeasurably.  
Emma felt her hand drench, no doubt from the combined ecstasy of them both. As Emma felt the construction around her fingers slow, she simply held on to Regina, not moving as they both recovered. She looked deep into Regina's eyes, both women breathing heavily.  
Regina had never seen so much love in another's eyes for her, not even Daniel. She had to laugh when she saw Emma's face curl into a smile and say "Wow!" Regina brought both hands up to cup Emma's face gently.  
"I love you, Emma Swan. God help me, but I do," Regina smiled.  
Emma smiled back down as she kissed Regina sweetly. She dipped down and ran her nose and face across Regina's cheek. She brought her smiling face back to reach Regina's glowing eyes. In that moment both women admitted to themselves that they had finally found their happy endings. "Regina," Emma mused, "You may not be the Evil Queen anymore, but I plan on worshipping you for the rest of my life."  
Regina bit her bottom lip as her hands ran down Emma's soft face. "And I will spend the rest of my life giving us both our happy ending."  
They met again in a passionate kiss, leading to what would be a lifetime of 'happy endings'.


End file.
